Rogua
Rogua was one of Jabba Desilijic Tiure's nine Gamorrean guards. He took unusual joy in making Gartogg miserable. Amongst his duties included guarding the main door (with his partner Ortugg) and escorting prisoners to the cells. He was guarding the main door with Ortugg during the arrival of C-3PO and R2-D2. When Leia Organa Solo disguised as Boushh entered the palace with Chewbacca, Ortugg and Rogua escorted the Wookiee to prison, and both him and Ortugg were followed by Gartogg, who wanted to help them out, but they sent him away, however the disappointed Gartogg still followed them. Later on, when Jabba tried to negotiate with Boushh, Gartogg tried to ask Ortugg and Rogua if he was allowed to go on Jabba's sail barge, but Ortugg said Gartogg must earn the privilege, while Rogua made fun of him for not being able to speak in complete sentences. When Gartogg came to Rogua and Ortugg after discovering Phlegmin's corpse and planned to solve the murder, Ortugg said he would allow Gartogg to come on the sail barge if the mystery was solved. Later when Luke Skywalker at the palace, Rogua and Ortugg attempted to block Luke's way, but were both Force choked by the Jedi Knight and lost consciousness. Rogua was one of the Gamorreans who went on the sail barge with Ortugg during the Battle of the Great Pit of Carkoon, where he was killed in the explosion. Figure Specs This Gamorrean Guard was released individually carded in November 2010 as part of The Vintage Collection. Gamorrean Guard's can be seen in The Return Of The Jedi inside of Jabba's Palace. The figure has a total of 14 joints, including ball-joints in the neck, shoulders, elbows, knees and ankles. The wrists, the waist and both legs are swivel-jointed. The figure has absolutely no balancing problems, even with both arms raised and weapons in both hands. All three weapons (2 different axes, vibrostaff) fit very well into either of the Gamorrean Guard's hands. The helmet sits a little loose, but it has the perfect size to cover the entire back, and looks overall nice. The soft-goods skirt can be lifted, but it's glued in place and can't be removed. The hard to see harness/belt can be taken off if you'd like to display the figure without it. The paint application on the Gamorrean Guard is perfectly executed, especially the paint application in the facial area is fantastic. The entire sculpt is one of the best Hasbro has ever released of an action figure. The scale is right, the likeness is spot-on, and the joints are well hidden. Add to that, that it's a super articulated sculpt! This figure turned out so well that it's well worth picking up several of them to fill your Jabba's Palace diorama. Another bonus is that Hasbro included three different weapons, so if you choose to pick up more than just one Gamorrean Guard, you can make them look a little different by having them carry different weapons. To sum it all up, this Gamorrean Guard is a perfect 10 out of 10 and one of the best Star Wars figures Hasbro has released as of 2010. Category:Gamorrean Category:Gamorrean Guard Category:Desilijic servants Category:Hutt Cartel